random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Yes Yes Walden!/Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy hunt the Kooky-foogle
A episode of Yes Yes Walden! Transcript (theme song) Wubbzy: What happened to the Kooky Kid? Walden: Stay away from him! He became a terrifying creature called, the Kooky-foogle! He's larger than a manatee, and crazy instead of being terrifying in the fashion of the Skyfoogle! He's now a foogle! Daizy: Let's hunt him down! Narrator: So, the Wubb Club members and Wubbzy's other friends kitted up with guns, bombs, knifes, a rolled-up comic, water-guns, Nerf Rebelle toys, Nerf guns, Nerf gun rip-offs with the arrow launcher labeled "Pull Back and Launch!", , the all-mighty , and... a swiss army knife gun! Later that day, the Wubb Club members and Wubbzy's friends arrived at Kooky Kid's house. It was absolutely huge, standing tall and dark, and extremely spooky. Nevertheless, the group proceeded inside the house to battle the beast. They began to quietly search the dark rooms, intent on finding what they were prepared to kill. At first, no one seemed to be home at all. "There's no one in", Daizy said timidly. The rest of the group were quick to hush her. "SHH!" "But I was only say-" "SHHH!" Suddenly, as if the gang had been heard, eerie noises emerged from somewhere deep in the house. The gang all stopped still in their tracks and listened to the terrifying sounds. The house wasn't empty after all. Only Walden could pluck up the courage to say "Holy mother of science!" This made the others feel less frightened and reminded that they had each other and that there is safety in numbers, as the saying goes. The noises continued as the gang ignored them and carried on with their search. Earl however, had brought sandwiches as well as weapons, in case he became hungry and had time to have a quick bite. Now seemed like such a time for him, and he asked, "can I eat my sandwiches?" Walden, annoyed at Earl's lack of concentration on the hunt, harshly replied "Earl! If I hear about your sandwiches once more, I shall shove it really hard and fast, up your arse!" The noises continued. Growls and roars came from deep in the heart of the dark house. "Okay...don't worry about it!" Earl told Walden. Then a member of the group suddenly said "I like that! Can I invent a thing based on this?" It didn't take a genius to know it was Widget, the girl who seemed to inventing things. By now Walden had become very frustrated with the nonsense distracting the group's hunt and yelled at Widget, "NO!" The noises continued. Small hoarse shrieks were now audible amongst the growls and roars. But Walden could barely hear them over his outburst at Earl. "For heck's sake! Shut your mouth and be quiet!" But it was too late. A spooky voice started up talking and boomed: ???: Wubbzy and your little gang, you will DIE! Narrator: Once more the gang stopped still, and the intrepid Walden finally felt a twinge of fear and "Holy mother of god" rumbled around his mind. Huggy, a very sensitive and kind but particularly weaker member of the group, could not take the frightening atmosphere of the house and the creature any longer, and the poor female light blue, bear-like creature collapsed and stopped breathing. "Oh noo!" Walden cried out sadly. But he couldn't feel sorry for Huggy much longer because the Kooky-foogle appeared seemingly from nowhere, let out a bloodcurdling "KOOOOOOOKY!", and advanced towards the hapless friends. Earl, despite his disturbing nonsensical pleasure of eating sandwhiches, had the sense to scream : Earl: Quick! Get out, get out of here! Narrator: Then, he tried to kill the Kooky-foogle with the grape flavored Bubble Tape. But, the Kooky-foogle said: Kooky-foogle: *imitating Baxter Stockman* I CAN'T STAAAAAND BUBBLE TAPE! Narrator: So The Wubb Girlz watched in horror as Earl was eaten alive by the Kooky-foogle. Then the Wubb Girlz tried to kill it with the rolled-up comic. Too bad! They died. Then, Daizy cut off the tight skin of the Kooky-foogle. However, in doing so, the melted marshemellows acting as blood from underneath the rubbery skin burst out, covering Daizy in marshmallow. The Kooky-foogle didn't even need to do anything as the poison reacted quickly as litres of marshmallow fudge went into Daizy's mouth and blocked her entire inside, making her permanently covered in marshmallow. Daizy: *talks in muffled voice* Narrator: Then the Kooky-foogle shoves Daizy up Huggy's corpse's rear-end. Michael Rosen: QPPH! Narrator: Daizy died. Once Daizy was dead, the Kooky-foogle began a sort of cannibalistic nature and started feasting on the fresh corpses littering the room. With blind panic, Buggy tried to use the swiss army knife gun to stab the Kooky-foogle with the knife part of the gun's swiss army knife, but he had left the swiss army knife part behind when he brought the gun over, and the Kooky-foogle hastily made use of the helpless Buggy and threw him out the window and he began to fly into the air with no wings and appeared to never return. After using up the rest of the weapons, Walden pulled out his trusty GooGun, a plasma gun stolen from a secret laboratory on the planet Venus, modified to shoot IQ2U charged with plasma, and Walden's personal prize weapon. In the frantic struggle to desperately kill the beast before it ripped him apart, Walden did the best he could to aim and shoot the powerful goo in the right direction. Nothing seemed to go right at all during this hopeless failure of a battle, and to Walden's dismay, the goo narrowly missed the Incestfoogle and hurtled towards Wubbzy, who had no time to escape the line of fire. Walden could not do anything to stop Wubbzy from dying. He could only stand there, all shakey and shuddery, feeling sorry and ashamed of himself. The Kooky-foogle began advancing on Walden until he was backed up into a corner. There was nothing left. Walden had no chance. He had to accept the fact that he had failed. He keeled over, slumped onto the floor, and begged, pleading for mercy. The Kooky-foogle clearly showed no mercy at all as it prepared to make Walden its next victim. Just as Walden thought it was all over, a Cessna crashed into the building and crushed the Kooky-foogle. Marshmallow fudge poured and flooded the room, but Walden barely noticed the piles of twisted flesh and blood surrounding him. The mighty Kooky-foogle was dead. The gruesome war was most certainly over. A figure came out of the plane. It was Buggy, physically unharmed, and he gave Walden a tribute medal. Walden felt so pleased, relieved and proud, he had triumphed over such a powerful monster, and he had defeated such a dangerous beast. And he got a medal. "Wonderful!" (Walden arrives at Widget's house) Walden: What shall we do? Widget: Why don't we go resurrect Wubbzy, his friends, and the Wubb Club members that died. Narrator: After all the people that died (save for the Kooky-foogle) had been resurrected, the Wubb Club had room for the Kooky-foogle's brother, Kook-Key, to stay with him. Walden went home, glad to relax after such a rollercoaster of a day - although it wasn't the first time he went through a horrifying experience. And then he watched Livin' With My Doubles on The Random Channel. Category:Yes Yes Walden